Um Confronto ou algo mais?
by Leona Nanaka
Summary: Kyuubi anda estranho,aparisão de Shukaku em Konoha Fic Kyuu/Shuka Fic Lemon,Yaoi NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS!


Um confronto,ou algo a mais

Um confronto,ou algo a mais?

Após um longo tempo se passar,A Akatsuki caiu,Orochimaru foi morto,dos três Sannins Lendários apenas Tsunade era viva.Tudo estava normal em Konoha e tudo na paz entre os países.Naruto havia se tornado Hokage.Mas...a história começa dentro de Naruto...no se interior.

- Perambulava pela jaula que estava lacrado,Kyuubi andava de uma ponta à outra,Preocupado estava preocupado com várias coisas,sobre como iria ser dali para frente,estava um pouco acostumado a ficar dentro de Naruto,mas queria sair...sentia uma enorme vontade de ver alguém...alguém que não via a muito tempo,alguém do passado,deitou-se e ficara deitado,esperando o tempo passar –

"Por que...oque é isso...essa sensação de queimadura no meu peito...embora não seja fogo...meu peito não sangra...mas dói muito...acho que esse moleque andou fazendo besteiras da vida. Hunf...Humanos..."

- Sem demorar muito,vinha Naruto andando em direção à Kyuubi,com as mãos para trás,Kyuubi já sabia oque ele queria,queria Chakra,Provavelmente Naruto estava lutando,mas algo o surpreendeu quando Naruto apenas parou a sua frente –

" Você quer sair...não quer?" Disse o Loiro para a raposa.

"Por que faz perguntas tão óbvias,Naruto?" Retrucou a raposa

" Eu apenas me pergunto...se eu a soltasse oque você faria? " Naruto olhava para Kyuubi curioso e queria a resposta logo

" Você já se tornou meu mestre.Somos quase um só.Eu apenas quero ir ver o.." Antes que terminasse de falar,se deu conta de que falara demais,balançou a cabeça e voltava a olhar Naruto "Não...não faria nada."

- Naruto olhava para Kyuubi e logo desapareceu do local aonde estava,Kyuubi olhava o local aonde o Loiro estava,logo se deitou e voltou a dormir,aonde se encontrava em uma espécie de sonho,era algo estranho era noite,E um dos Demônios com calda estava atacando,Era Ichibi...ou melhor Shukako,Ficara vendo ele destruir Konoha e logo ele olhara para Kyuubi o mesmo acordou bem rápido com Naruto olhando-o novamente-

"Oque quer agora? " Fala o Raposa

"Precisso de ajuda.Se prepare,vou invoca-lo " – Dizia o loiro em um tom sério –

-Após Naruto sumir,Kyuubi fechou os olhos e quando os abriu já estava no mundo real novamente e para seu espanto,estava a sua frente,Shukako o Demônio da areia havia voltado e estava se dirigindo a Konoha,Kyuubi olhava para ele sem parar,logo sentiu a mesma dor que havia sentido antes,seu peito estava quente e logo olhou para Naruto –

"Naruto...eu cuido dele,verifique as redondezas,ele não deve estar sozinho" Dizia o raposo olhando para Shukako,Naruto apenas fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça,saltando de Kyuubi e fora a procurar por outros Demônios que possivelmente estavam espalhados

"Kyuubi..Ah? Ou melhor,Kitsuni...há quanto tempo que não nos vemos." Falara Shukako

" Hmp...é aqui que acaba para você,Ichibi."

- Kyuubi corria em direção a Shukako,dando várias e várias patadas nele,o mesmo revidava com patadas de areia,a Luta ficara daquele jeito por um bom tempo,até que Shukako começa a fugir,Kyuubi ficara a ir atrás dele,até ambos ficarem distantes de Konoha ou de qualquer outros olhos –

" Oque há,Ichibi está com medo?" Kyuubi olhava ele,com um pouco de raiva

" Apenas o atrai para longe daquele moleque.Afinal ele é um Hokage,iria me dar mais trabalho,Kitsuni. " Após terminar de falar,corria para cima da Kyuubi

- A luta começara novamente,Kyuubi levava vantagem,após alguns minutos de luta,Shukako abaixou a guarda e era a hora perfeita para Kyuubi matar Shukako,mas quando iria dar o último golpe o fogo que sentia antes o queimava mais,Acabara por cair no chão,sentindo uma dor enorme,que não parava de forma alguma,Logo Shukako ia se aproximando de Kyuubi,ficando encima do mesmo,levantando o braço se preparando para dar o golpe final –

" É a sua hora,Kitsuni..."

- Shukako olhava Kyuubi por um tempo,não se fazia um único movimento,ambos apenas ficavam se encarando –

"Não vai proxeguir,Ichibi?" Kyuubi olhava para ele,com uma face um pouco diferente,o fogo que sentia ia aumentando mais e mais,algo dentro de si doía muito,ele queria que aquilo parasse logo

"Eu percebo em seu olhar,Kitsuni." Passa a pata no rosto da raposa a sua frente,acariciando,aproximando um pouco o rosto da fuça dele –

- Kyuubi olhara Shukako,tremia um pouco,suava frio e o pior a dor que sentia só ia aumentando,até que sem demorar muito Shukako acabara colocando a lingua para fora,dando uma lambida no rosto de Kyuubi a dor que ele sentia ia parando aos poucos,como se algum remédio surgisse efeito –

"Então...é isso que deixa os humanos fracos...?" Olhava Shukako,curioso sobre oque era aquilo,mas ao mesmo tempo gostava da sensação de conforto que sentia por estar debaixo dele

"Amor,Kitsuni? Talves não haja só ódio em nós. " Continuava olhando para Kyuubi por um bom tempo

- Após ficarem se encarando por um tempo,Shukako deu uma patada violenta em Kyuubi,fazendo sangrar um pouco,por incrível que pareça o mesmo gostava daquilo,Shukako ia lambendo o sangue e logo ia passando a língua na da Raposa,enroscando uma na outra lentamente,O demônio da areia passava sua pata atrás das costas de Kyuubi,arranhando bem forte,fazendo sangrar um pouco mais –

" Isso machuca,Kitsuni? " Dizia Shukako

" É uma dor...que vale a pena sentir" Olhava Shukako,dando uma patada no rosto dele com força,fazendo sangrar mais que os arranhões que Shukako havia feito,Kyuubi apenas ia subindo em cima dele,lambendo aonde escorria o sangue,o mesmo ia arranhando Shukako do peito e ia abaixando,arranhando o corpo dele,até chegar a seu membro,acariciando as bolas dele de leve

- Shukako ficava gemendo baixinho,gostava daquela sensação,ia cravando as garras nas costas de Kyuubi,indo de leve,até mais forte,fazendo sangrar mais ainda,Kyuubi continuava acariciando as bolas de Shukako cada vez mais,até começar a descer a língua do pescoço dele,indo para o peito até o pênis dele,ia lambendo bem de leve e lentamente,apenas lambendo um pouco ,Shukako ficara apenas acariciando suas costas,cravando as garras nela,fazendo sangrar mais ainda –

"Aaarg...Nove-caldas..." Shukako ficava a chama-lo,cravando as garras em suas costas,deixando sangrar mais ainda e logo com a outra crava no chão e ficava apenas olhando para Kyuubi –

- O raposo por sua vez ia pondo o pênis do bijuu,pondo até a guela e massageava com a língua as bolas e sem demorar muito começara a masturba-lo com o pouco da língua que não estava para fora –

"Aaaah!" Shukako pegava a cabeça do Kyuubi e ficava olhando para ele e logo dara uma grande patada na raposa e a jogara no chão com um grande arranhão na face,o Demônio da areia ia se aproximando do Kyuubi e ia virando-o ficando por cima dele,começando a penetra-lo,indo bem lento no começo,mas logo dando mais e mais investidas nele – " Hehe..não é atoa que tem nove caldas...abaixo delas tem o melhor de tudo!" dizia o demônio da areia

- Kyuubi ficava a se remexer um pouco,queria fugir dali,aquilo causava um pouco de dor,mas de certa forma estava gostando ,cravara as garras no chão e fechara os olhos,ia ficando cada vez mais relaxado com as investidas do Shukako em si –

" Grra...Ichibi...só..seu!" – Virava o rosto para ele e ficara com um sorrisinho no na face –

- O Demônio da areia logo começara a investir mais e mais e cravava mais ainda as garras em Kyuubi ,fazendo sangrar mais ainda e conforme o tempo ia passando ele ia gozando dentro do anus dele e ia relaxando encima do raposo –

"Kitsuni...venha comigo,vamos ir para longe...vamos fazer o caos juntos!" – Dizia o mesmo ainda encima do raposo –

- O Bijuu das nove caldas apenas olhava para ele,abaixara um pouco as orelhas e fizera uma cara triste e retrucava-

"Eu adoraria...Ichibi...mas...eu ainda sou do Naruto...Eu não posso fugir."

"Você está fora dele agora,certo? Por que não o mata?"

"Eu...não posso...me sinto ligado a ele.Acho que se ele morrer,eu morro também."

"heh...oque acha de arriscar?" –Olhava para ele com um olhar diabólico,cravando as garras mais afundo nele –

" Eu...vamos." – Olhara para o demônio da arei e saia de baixo dele aos poucos –

- Os dois foram de volta para a vila,Lutaram contra os diversões Shinobis nela e em seguida mataram o Hokague que no caso era Naruto,mas antes do loiro morrer ele havia dito a ele

"_Eu já libertei seu selo.Eu sei que a essa altura todos na aldeia provavelmente estão mortos.Mas eu não podia deixar você viver preso."_

_-_ Após ambos destruírem Konoha,Shukako e Kitsuni continuaram a destruir os outros lugares,a matar e devorar outras aldeias e Shinobis,E começaram a viver do jeito que o um casal de namorados. –

Isso é um fato que : Sempre existe um alguém para outro alguém.Mesmo se esse alguém for um Demônio destruidor de aldeias assassino ..


End file.
